


wreck him, wreck you

by lastoneleft



Series: i'm with them [4]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Choking, Come Eating, Face-Fucking, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gray is stubborn af, M/M, Multi, Natsu is determined to take care of him anyway, Natsu's a cocky little shit, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Rogue and Gray are more than okay with this, Sting is a Good Boy who likes to get wrecked and is also loved very deeply, Sting likes being a good boy, They're all disgustingly in love, Throat Fucking, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-08-25 18:07:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16665673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastoneleft/pseuds/lastoneleft
Summary: Gray has dinner plans for his boyfriends, but Natsu and Sting have something else in mind.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This one was written entirely by lastoneleft, with splendidlyimperfect just encouraging and giving dirty ideas ;)

Rogue runs into Gray in front of their apartment building. “Hey,” he says, bumping their shoulders together and kissing Gray's cheek. He takes a couple grocery bags from Gray’s hands. “What'd you get?”

Gray unlocks the door to their building. “Stuff for spaghetti. Sting’s been craving it all week and he got Natsu going about it this morning.” They step into the elevator. “If I don't make it tonight, Natsu won't shut up about it.”

Rogue chuckles, but doesn't make an argument. Gray's probably right, but he knows Gray's gonna smile when Natsu’s helping himself to a third plate.

Rogue unlocks the door to their apartment and helps Gray put groceries away. He opens his mouth to say something, but the thought is lost when there's a loud, quaking  _ fuck _ from their bedroom. Gray looks at him, alarm on his face mirroring Rogue's own. They leave the rest of their groceries on the counter and make their way to the room.

Rogue makes it there first. “Is everything… Oh.” He comes to such a sudden halt that Gray walks right into him.

“Oh,” Gray repeats.

Everything is fine.

More than fine, if Sting’s white knuckled grip on their sheets is any indication.

Natsu snaps his hips forward and Sting moans, shoving that much closer to the end of the bed. Natsu's eyes flick up and meet Rogue’s, then Gray's. “Hey, you two,” he rasps, giving another rough thrust. Sting is pushed farther, head sliding off the edge of the mattress.

Sting lets his head fall back to look at his boyfriends. “Hey,” Sting breathes, grinning at them. Natsu fucks into him again, grinding his hips against Sting's ass until Sting’s eyes screw shut and he cries out, “There, fuck, baby, right there.”

Gray’s breath shudders out of him, Sting’s groans going right to his cock until he's hard and throbbing against Rogue’s ass. He reaches out, grabs Rogue by the hips and pulls him closer, rutting against him until Rogue’s gasping.

Natsu looks up again at the sound, rhythm never faltering, Sting never going quiet as he asks for more, for Natsu to go harder. Natsu grunts, eyeing Rogue’s crotch. “Hard already,” he hums. “Isn't that sweet, Sting?”

Sting's eyes slide open. The strain against Rogue’s jeans has his toes curling. “Fuck.” Natsu rocks against him and his entire body jerks. “You’re so hot.” He looks at Gray, face propped up on Rogue’s shoulder and flushed such a pretty pink. “Both of you are.”

“I'd ask you to-  _ Nnn, _ Sting don't squeeze me like that.” Sting’s thighs tense as he does it again and Natsu wraps a hand around the base of Sting's cock and squeezes. Sting whines and Natsu fucks him faster. “Ask you to join,” Natsu continues. “But we're pretty close here.” Sting keens, grabbing at Natsu’s wrist with a quiet  _ please. _

Rogue makes the smallest whine.

Gray slips a hand from Rogue’s hip to the button of his pants. “Want me to fuck you like that?” he breathes in Rogue’s ear. Rogue’s back arches and he rolls his hips against Gray's. “Nice and hard? Make you beg for release?”

Rogue’s so wrapped up in Gray it takes him a second to realize Sting is begging for Natsu to let him come.

“Please, Natsu.” Sting's nails bite into the skin of Natsu's forearm. “I need it. I need-  _ Please.” _

“Please,” Rogue says lowly. He can feel Gray smiling against his neck.

“You've been so good for me, Sting,” Natsu says, hand sliding up Sting’s shaft, thumbing over the slick tip. Sting curses, hips moving to meet Natsu's. He releases his hold on Sting’s cock. “Come.”

The word is barely past Natsu's lips before Sting shoots over his stomach and chest.

“Gods,” Gray and Rogue whisper.

Natsu fucks Sting through it, groaning low and guttural when he follows. Natsu leans forward, tongue trailing over Sting’s torso, licking Sting clean. Natsu keeps crawling over him, lips meeting Sting’s. He hasn't even swallowed Sting’s cum before he slides their tongues together.

“Let's get cleaned up properly,” Natsu says, head popping up to watch Gray rid Rogue of the last of his clothes. “Give them some room.”

“But, I want…” Sting trails off, head lolling back to watch them upside down.

“Me too,” Natsu says. “We can watch the show when we get back.”

Rogue is bent over the edge of the bed by the time Sting and Natsu are back, right where Sting was. The bed’s still warm where Natsu mercilessly fucked Sting, sheets still smelling like coconut. Natsu and Sting settle back against the headboard as Gray works another finger into Rogue.

“Oh,” Rogue pants, barely audible. Gray pulls his fingers out to circle one around Rogue’s rim before pushing them back in. “I'm ready.”

“Are you?” Gray runs a hand up Rogue’s back, pressing his chest further into the mattress.

“C’mon, babe,” Natsu says. “Don't be such a tease.” Sting raises his brows. Natsu shrugs a shoulder. “I have selfish reasons. I want to watch him fuck Rogue.”

Rogue curses and Gray smirks. “You want me, sweetheart?” Rogue nods, cheek pressed against the mattress.

Gray slicks himself himself up, hissing through his teeth when he takes himself in hand. Rogue’s mouth falls open when Gray presses inside, moaning low and sweet into the sheets. “Fuck,” Gray murmurs. His nails dig into Rogue’s back and drag down, leaving pretty red streaks along his skin. Rogue arches into the touch as Gray fucks into him again.

“They're so hot,” Natsu says quietly, leaning into Sting. He nips at Sting’s ear when Sting nods in agreement.

Gray takes his eyes off Rogue to look at Natsu through his lashes. Gray moves at a languid pace. His rhythm is slow, but the angle is perfect and Gray’s cock slides over Rogue’s prostate with every thrust. Rogue pushes back to meet Gray’s hips, then ruts forward to grind against the mattress, breath rushing out of him.

“Gray,” Rogue breathes. “Touch me.”

Gray fists a hand in Rogue’s hair and tips his head back. “Can't hear you, sweetheart.”

“Christ,” Sting says under his breath, hand gripping Natsu's thigh.

“Touch me,” Rogue repeats louder, face burning when he meets Sting’s gaze.

“No,” Gray says. Rogue whines, grinding against the bed again. Gray wraps an arm around his waist and pulls him up until his back is against Gray’s chest. “If you want your cock touched, you'll have to do it yourself.”

Rogue’s face darkens further, but one look at Natsu and Sting has him twitching so hard his cock slaps against his stomach.

They're both hard. Natsu has his cock in one hand and Sting's in the other, stroking them in time with the rhythm of Gray's hips. The sight of them has Rogue’s cock leaking. He does as Gray says and wraps a hand around himself and strains his hips forward and back, into his hand, then back onto Gray's cock.

As Gray and Rogue fall into sync, Natsu pulls Sting into a kiss. “Can I fuck you again?” he asks against Sting’s mouth.

Sting doesn't answer. Instead he gets on all fours and spreads his legs invitingly. Natsu's hand meets Sting’s ass, and he grins when Rogue has to wrap a hand around the base of his cock at the  _ smack _ that rings in the air.

Natsu runs a slick finger over Sting’s entrance. Sting shakes his head. “I'm still good from earlier, just-” He cries out when Natsu presses his cock inside. “Yes,” he moans, pushing back as Natsu pulls out.

Natsu's about to tell him to hold still, but he catches movement, a flick of Rogue’s wrist out of the corner of his eye, and looks up to find Rogue fucking into his fist, only to have Gray pull him back so he can push into him. Natsu’s so caught up in Rogue, in the fucked out look Rogue’s wearing so beautifully that he nearly forgets about everything else until Sting slides off his cock and fucks himself on it again.

Natsu makes a low noise in the back of his throat and Sting echoes him. Natsu watches Sting move on him, hands on Sting's hips to offer gentle guidance, but otherwise in a trance, fascinated with how Sting takes him so enthusiastically.

“You just gonna sit there and watch him, babe?” Natsu’s head snaps up and Gray's regarding him with smug amusement over Rogue’s shoulder. Natsu growls, fingers digging into the flesh of Sting's hips. “We all know you can do better than that.”

Natsu thrusts into Sting roughly and Sting grins at Gray.

Rogue pants, “Gray, I need you to- Fuck, baby, harder.”

Natsu smirks, feral enough that Gray’s cock throbs. “We all know you can do better than that,” he says, fucking Sting harder with every stroke.

Gray’s eyes narrow and he bends Rogue over the bed and starts drilling into him. “Gods,” they both gasp.

“Better?” Natsu asks Rogue.

Rogue slides his fingers through Sting’s hair. “Mm, ye-yes.” He pulls Sting in for a kiss. Natsu and Gray hold them in place as their hips snap brutally. Sting bites down on Rogue’s lip, and when Natsu rams into him again, he breaks skin, licking the blood from Rogue’s mouth. Rogue tenses, head dropping into the sheets as he moans through his release.

“Fuck,” Gray chokes. “Rogue, you're really-  _ Fuck.” _ Gray’s eyes slide shut, grip on Rogue going rigid and shaky as he comes.

Sting watches, cock twitching as they move together until they both slump forward. _ “Natsu.” _

Natsu pulls Sting upright, grabbing him by the chin turning his head so they're inches apart. “You wanna come too, love?” Sting nods. His mouth is still stained crimson and Natsu kisses him, licking the blood from his lips. Natsu slides a hand up Sting’s stomach and over his chest, thumb flicking over his nipple. Sting moans into his mouth and Natsu moves to bite down on his shoulder, murmuring sweet praise against his skin. “You feel good, Sting.” Sting’s back arches and he whimpers. “You take my cock so well.”

“You're gonna wreck him,” Gray says, voice gravelly again.

Natsu grins wickedly. “Wanna wreck you next.”

Gray bites his lip. “Make him come first.”

Natsu brushes his lips over the shell of Sting’s ear, reaching around to stroke his cock. “Why don't you be a good boy and come for me?” Sting whines, tightening around Natsu and spilling over his hand. “Like that, love. Just like that.”

Sting’s still shaking when Natsu pulls out and comes over his back.

They're all quiet a few minutes before Sting breaks the silence. “You’re right, Natsu. They went crazy.” Natsu chuckles. “We're gonna have to let them catch us like that more often.”

Rogue laughs, “You two planned that?”

Natsu props himself up on his elbow, eyeing Gray. Sting rests his chin in his hand, batting his lashes at Rogue. Natsu hums. “We might have.” Gray rolls his eyes when Natsu runs a hand up his thigh. “But,” he says, as Sting crawls into Rogue’s lap, “our plans aren't finished just yet.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsu and Sting's plans continue.

Gray sucks in a sharp breath as Natsu’s hand slides from his thigh to his hip. “I can't believe you had the foresight for this,” he says quietly.

Natsu hums, grabbing Gray’s other hip and pulling him closer. Gray chuckles. “You've still got Sting’s…” He nods to Natsu’s fingers, still slick with Sting’s release.

Natsu pulls his lip between his teeth. “Clean me, then.”

Gray's eyes flick from Natsu’s hand to his face, taking in the sheer need in his gaze, dark and demanding. Natsu swipes a thumb over Gray’s lip. He raises a brow. A request for permission. Gray drags his tongue over the pad of Natsu’s thumb in answer. Natsu's breath hitches, and he presses into Gray's mouth. Gray swirls his tongue around, licking Sting’s cum off Natsu's skin. Gray draws back, pulling Natsu's pinky into his mouth.

Gray continues along, one finger at a time until Natsu’s panting. Gray sucks on Natsu’s finger and Natsu grabs him by the hair, taking his finger from Gray's mouth to crash their lips together.

“Gods,” Sting whispers, turning to Rogue. “That’s… That was…”

Rogue smiles. “Like watching Gray clean you off of Natsu's fingers?”

Sting shudders in Rogue’s lap. “Yes.”

Gray breaks his kiss with Natsu, moaning when Natsu nips at his neck. “You taste good,” he tells Sting. “Want you to-” Natsu lays him down, fingers sliding down his torso, so gentle that Gray shivers. “I want you to come in my mouth.”

Sting’s breath comes harsh, and he nearly whines. “I want… fuck-” Rogue runs a finger over his entrance. “Want that too.” Rogue eases a finger in. Sting’s still wet and pliant from Natsu.

Natsu brushes his lips over Gray's knee. “You know what I want?” he murmurs against Gray's skin. Gray keens out a  _ tell me, please. _ “I want to fuck your face.” Pink spreads over Gray’s chest, pretty and warm, and Natsu runs his fingers over it, up, up, up, until his hand rests over Gray's throat. “I want you to take me deep.” He squeezes his fingers. “And I want to grip myself while you suck me.”

“Fuck.” Gray can feel his cock leaking.

Natsu drags the tip of a finger through the precome. “Can I?” he asks, bringing his hand to his mouth. His tongue peaks out in a wet flash of pink as he licks at Gray’s arousal. Gray’s chest heaves, and he nods, voice too shaky to give a yes. “Get in position.”

Gray scrambles to get to the edge of the bed and hang his head off of the end. Natsu climbs off and meets Gray at the foot of it.

“Ha,” Sting chuckles. “I don't think I've seen Gray listen to Natsu so intently.”

Rogue works another finger into Sting’s opening. “He has his moments.” Sting rocks against his hand and Rogue grins against his jaw. “Not everyone is like you, love.” Rogue scrapes his teeth over Sting’s skin. “Not everyone is such a good boy.”

Sting tightens around Rogue’s fingers. “Don't… not so much.”

Rogue places a kiss at the edge of Sting’s mouth. “But you are good,” Rogue says. Sting writhes against him. “And if you keep it up-” He tips his head in Natsu and Gray's direction. Natsu's standing over Gray, watching on, enamoured, as Gray tongues at the underside of his cock. Gray wraps his lips over the tip, and Natsu slowly pushes forward, head falling back as Gray takes him inch by inch. “That could be you.”

Sting moans. “I want-” Rogue crooks his fingers and he cuts off with a cry. “Want that.”

“You can have it,” Rogue promises. Natsu turns to look at them, hips rolling slowly. “But not yet.”

Gray groans around Natsu’s cock, hands running up his own thighs until one settles at his entrance.

“In fact.” Rogue decides, “You're going to help Natsu and Gray before you get anything more.” Sting whines, grinding against Rogue’s hip. “You're going to be good for them.” Sting nods, brows knitting together. “For me."

“Yes,” Sting promises. “Gods, yes.”

Rogue reaches over and runs a hand up Gray’s thigh. “You're going to get Gray ready for Natsu.” He takes Gray’s hand and gives it a brief squeeze. “And when Natsu decides he wants to fuck him, you can take his mouth.”

“Yes.” Sting fucks himself onto Rogue’s fingers. “I want- Yes.”

Rogue gives Gray's hand another squeeze. “Is that okay, love?”

Gray moans around Natsu and Natsu cries out, nails biting into the skin of Gray’s chest. “Gimme your hands, baby.”

“Take your place,” Rogue whispers to Sting as Gray reaches for Natsu.

Natsu takes Gray's hands in his own and places one on each thigh. “Show me green.” Gray taps a hand against Natsu’s leg twice. “Show me yellow.” Three taps. “That’s right. Now give me red.” Natsu hisses as Gray pinches him sharply, cock throbbing against Gray’s tongue. “Very good.” He runs his fingers through Gray’s hair. “Sting’s gonna touch you now.”

Sting pushes Gray's thighs apart. He grazes a slick finger over his entrance before slowly easing it in. Gray breathes harshly through his nose. “He's good at that, isn't he?” Natsu asks, running his thumb along Gray’s jaw. Sting’s cock twitches. “So gentle with us. Knows exactly how to move to make us feel good.”

Pink spreads over Sting’s cheeks and his breath comes faster. He adds another finger and curls them against Gray’s prostate. Gray whimpers and Natsu follows the line of his throat until his fingers rest against his chest, until he can feel Gray’s heart slamming under his touch, under Sting’s. “I know, sweetheart. I know. He’s so good to us.  _ For _ us.”

Precome leaks from Sting’s cock, and he moves his fingers a little faster. Gray’s thighs tense, and his lips relax around Natsu's cock. Rogue settles against the headboard next to Sting, fingers trailing up and down his back, other hand wrapping around his own length. “You're doing great,” Rogue says softly.

Sting turns to kiss him. He presses down on Gray’s prostate, and when Gray’s thighs jerk, Natsu says, “I'm gonna fuck your throat now.” Sting turns back to watch Natsu ease forward until his cock is fully wrapped in the heat of Gray’s mouth and the tight passage of his throat. “Gods,” Natsu rasps. “That's good, baby. You feel so good.”

Gray tightens around Sting’s fingers until Sting moves again. He's slower this time, captivated with the way Natsu presses his cock into Gray’s throat only to draw back slowly and push back in. “Fuck, I can see myself moving.” Natsu's voice is shaking, but his hand is steady as he brings it back to the base of Gray’s throat.

Natsu rolls his hips faster, fascinated with watching his cock slip between Gray’s lips and move in his throat until he pulls out again. Sting is working Gray open with three fingers, alternating between watching Gray take Natsu and watching Rogue stroke himself.

Rogue’s fucking into his fist when Sting catches something out of the corner of his eye. He turns back to Natsu and finds him wrapping a hand around Gray’s throat. “C-Colour,” Natsu orders.

Gray's palm hits Natsu's leg twice.

“You're taking me so well, love,” Natsu says. “Sting, too.”

The tips of Natsu's fingers go white as he squeezes Gray’s throat. His eyes squeeze shut and he gives a long, drawn out  _ fuck, _ hips moving faster. “That's so fucking tight,” Natsu breathes. Gray’s cock jumps, tip flared red and slick with precome. “I wanna- gods- wanna fuck you, but I don't wanna stop.”

Sting lets out a small whimper and Natsu seems to make up his mind. He looks at Sting, and a soft smile lights up his face. “Of course,” he says. “You should get a turn with him, too.” he gives Gray’s throat one last squeeze, one last thrust. “You've been so good.”

“Fuck,” Sting breathes. Rogue kisses his shoulder.

“Think you can take care of Sting?” Natsu asks Gray. Two taps to the thigh and Natsu shakily pulls out of his mouth. He drops to his knees to kiss Gray. His entire face is red, and Natsu strokes over his cheeks and asks, “Are you sure?”

“Yes,” Gray insists, voice hoarse. “Fuck me.” Natsu’s still staring, eyes soft with concern. “Natsu,  _ please, _ I want you.”

“Gray…”

“Green.” Gray pulls Natsu back in.  _ “Green. _ C’mon.”

Natsu studies him a moment. “Sting.” He nods. “Trade me.”

The words are barely out of Natsu's mouth before Sting is off the bed. He kisses Natsu on his way. It’s quick, almost rushed, but it's gentle and sweet. Sting is brushing his fingers over Gray’s lips, his cheeks by the time Natsu is settled between Gray’s thighs. Sting’s lips are on Gray's throat when Natsu slicks up his cock.

Natsu lines himself up. “Sting.”

Sting stands, hand shaking against Gray’s shoulder. “Gray?” he breathes.

Gray nods, laving his tongue over the tip of Sting's cock. “Fuck me,” he repeats, taking Sting into his mouth.

Sting nods, pressing slow and shaky into Gray's mouth, into his throat.

Natsu squeezes Gray’s hip. “Good, baby?”

Gray groans in response and Sting tosses his head back.

Natsu shakes his head, leans over Gray, cock sliding into him slowly as he goes. Natsu stills before he bottoms out and takes one of Gray's hands in his own. “Gimme a colour,” Natsu says, voice low and harsh.

Gray slides his hand from Natsu's, up his arm, down over his back until it rests at his ass. He gives two sharp slaps.

“Fuck,” Natsu hisses. He falls forward, hips pressing against Gray's ass. Gray whimpers and Sting echoes him. “You're good,” Natsu says. Sting bites his lip, hand shifting from Gray’s shoulder to Natsu's. Natsu nips at Gray’s ear then turns his head to kiss Sting’s palm. “He can handle us.”

Natsu’s nearly settled into a rhythm that matches Sting’s when Sting’s hips freeze. Natsu takes his gaze away from where he'd been watching Gray take Sting into his throat to find Rogue’s hand on Sting’s hip.

Rogue grinds against Sting’s ass, biting down on his shoulder when he pushes back. “Can I fuck you?” he asks softly.

“Oh,” Sting says quietly. “I want you to, just…” He runs a thumb over Gray’s cheekbone. “Think you can handle if he does?”

Gray delivers two more slaps to Natsu's ass. Natsu’s head falls forward against Gray’s chest. “Hah,” he breathes. “He’s good. Just start slow.”

Natsu props himself back up, watching Sting’s eyes fall closed as Rogue slides his cock into him. Sting’s trembling, slowly thrusting into Gray’s mouth. Natsu slides his hand over Gray’s throat, squeezing when he feels the head of Sting’s cock under his fingertips.

“Fuck,” Sting moans, reaching behind himself with both hands to thread his fingers through Rogue’s hair. “I don’t- don't know if I'll last.”

“You can.” Rogue’s voice dips an octave. “And you will.” Sting pants, pushing back into the roll of Rogue’s hips. “Gray’s enjoying you so much.” Sting whimpers, fucking slowly into Gray’s mouth, toes curling when Natsu grips Gray’s throat tighter. Gray moans around him and Sting’s head tosses back to rest on Rogue’s shoulder. Rogue kisses his neck, whispers in his ear, “Focus for me.” Sting nods. “For Gray.”

“Yes,” Sting promises.

“Good boy,” Natsu says, hips slamming into Gray’s. He releases his hold on Gray’s throat to press kisses to the skin there. The feel of Sting’s cock moving under his lips sends electricity down his spine. “Gods, you're fucking hot,” Natsu murmurs against Gray’s neck.

“He is,” Rogue agrees. “He’s taking us so well.” He rocks into Sting, pushing him back into Gray’s mouth. Natsu looks up at him and he holds Natsu’s gaze, eyes narrow and consuming. “Choke him,” he orders.

Natsu stills, cock pulsing in Gray. “Fuck.” His fingers ghost up along Gray’s throat, and he looks back at Rogue through his lashes, biting into his lip. Rogue mouths  _ now _ and Natsu lets out a low, drawn out moan. He obeys, squeezing his fingers. “Baby,” Natsu rasps, “fuck. The harder I squeeze you here-” He tightens his hold on Gray. “The harder you squeeze me here.” He draws his hips back and rams back in.

“Nnn,” Sting shudders. “Gray, N-Natsu! Like- Like that, gods.”

Gray drags his fingers from Natsu’s ass to his shoulder blades. He digs his nails in and rakes them down Natsu's back. Natsu growls, fucking him harder and harder until he’s whining around Sting’s cock. Rogue thrusts in time with Natsu, fingers harsh at Sting’s hips, teeth sharp against his neck. Sting tightens his fingers around Rogue’s hair, knuckles white and nails scraping against his scalp.

“Rogue, I wanna- Can I-” Sting sputters.

“What's that, love?” Rogue hums.

Sting cries out. “Can I come? Please?”

Rogue tips his head to Natsu, and Natsu releases his hold on Gray’s throat. “Yes, Sting,” Rogue says. “Come for me.”

With Rogue’s permission, Sting comes, legs shaking, teeth buried in his bottom lip. Gray swallows it down eagerly, thighs quaking around Natsu's.

Rogue pulls Sting back so quickly a few drops of white splatter over Gray’s lips. Rogue steps back just enough so there's space between Gray and Sting and fucks into him mercilessly. “You did so good holding out for us,” he praises in Sting’s ear. “Made Gray feel so good, so wanted. Look at him, he's gonna come.”

Natsu has a hand around the back of Gray’s head, and he pulls him in for a kiss, licking the last of Sting’s release from Gray’s lips. Gray’s moving, rolling his hips to meet Natsu's, hand fisted around his own cock, jerking himself hard and desperate.

“Natsu,” Gray chokes out, voice low and hoarse. “Please.”

Natsu kisses him harder. “Shh, baby. I’ve got you.” He slides his fingers under Gray’s until his hand is out of the way, stroking his cock in time with the snap of his hips.

Rogue lets out a low, deep sound and Natsu’s gaze flits over. Rogue keeps his eyes on Natsu as he comes, nails biting into the flesh of Sting’s hips.

Gray tightens around Natsu's cock, murmuring his name one last time before he comes, painting over their stomachs. Natsu kisses the column of Gray’s throat and follows, hips stuttering as he finds his release.

Natsu heaves a breath, placing another kiss to Gray’s lips. He pulls Gray fully onto the bed and props a pillow under his head as Sting crawls in on Gray’s other side. Sting’s kissing softly along Gray’s neck when Rogue comes out of the bathroom with a couple warm cloths. Natsu takes one from him and wipes Gray down before cleaning himself. “How are you feeling?”

“I just came,” Gray croaks. “How do you think?”

Natsu flicks him in the rib and laughs. “I meant your throat. You sound rough.” Gray throws him an exhausted, half hearted glare. “You want ice cream, or tea?”

Gray shrugs. “I'm good.” He hums when Sting traces a thumb over the column of his throat, feather light.

“Ice cream it is,” Natsu says, rolling out of bed. Gray sighs.

“Actually,” Sting says sheepishly. “That's, uh. Gone. I’ll buy more tomorrow.” Rogue laughs as he wipes Sting clean.

“Tea, then.” Natsu leans in and kisses Sting’s forehead before heading to the kitchen.

“I don't need anything,” Gray protests. “I'm fine.”

“I'm five feet away and I barely hear you, sweetheart,” Rogue says. “You took a lot tonight, you need  _ something.” _ He reaches over and cards his fingers through Gray’s hair. “Besides, if you don't let us take care of you when we do things like this, it means we stop.”

Gray stares at where Sting’s laced their fingers together. “It's just. I don't know. Embarrassing. I don't need to be fussed over. I can walk to the kitchen myself if I want tea.”

“And how would you feel if Sting didn't let you give any aftercare when you tie him up?” Natsu asks, pushing a water bottle into Gray’s hand. “We’ve been through this, babe. We love taking care of you as much as we love fucking you senseless.”

Gray snorts, making a face at the scratch in his throat. “Romantic.”

Natsu sits back against the headboard and holds his arms open. “You know we love you.” He grins. “Now, you can c’mere or I can  _ make a fuss of it _ and pull you over to me.”

Gray barely stifles a smile as he chucks his pillow at Natsu and crawls into his arms.

“Drink your water,” Rogue says, snuggling in against Natsu's side, hand resting on Gray’s thigh.

Gray unscrews the lid as the kettle begins to whistle.

Natsu looks at Sting. “Do you mind..?” 

Sting is already heading for the door. He points at Gray. “I want at least half of that gone by the time I get back.”

“Don't forget the honey!” Natsu calls when he rounds the corner.

“I don't need honey,” Gray grumbles, resigning himself to the fact that his arguments are now mostly for show. They're making valid points, but that doesn't mean Gray is any less embarrassed.

Natsu blows in his ear. “Don't gimme that or I'll make him bring you an ice pack, too.”

Gray brushes his fingers over his throat. It's more tender than he'll admit out loud, but he doesn't need an ice pack. “That's only necessary if my neck swells!” He turns to Rogue. “Tell him-”

Rogue thumbs little circles against Gray’s leg. “Your neck looks fine, but drink your water, or I'll give Natsu free reign over ice packs  _ and _ how many cups of tea you need to drink.”

Gray’s water bottle is empty when Sting returns. He lets Natsu reach for it and hand it to him, hiding his smile with a sip when Natsu's fingers knead at the back of his neck. The tea is soothing, and Natsu’s little massage is relaxing.

Sting crawls in next to Natsu, running his fingers through Gray’s hair. “Look at you,” Sting says, amused. “You're totally enjoying this.”

Gray scoffs, but before he can deny it, Natsu’s calling him out. “Of course he is,” he laughs. “He’s perfectly aware how important aftercare is. He's just stubborn and likes to fight me on everything, especially when he knows I'm right.”

Gray finishes his tea and hands the cup back to Sting before elbowing Natsu in the stomach. Natsu laughs against his shoulder and wraps both arms around him and holds him close. Gray melts into him, pushing his head into Sting’s palm and sliding his fingers between Rogue’s.

“Elbow me all you want, you're drinking a cup of tea before every meal tomorrow.” Gray rolls his eyes, but a big smile breaks out over his face. “And a bowl of ice cream after.”

“Ice cream after breakfast?” Gray asks.

“Ooh, me too!” Sting says.

Natsu chuckles. “Yes.” He nuzzles against Gray’s neck. “How are you feeling now, by the way?” he asks. “And no avoiding the question this time, or I'll throw you in the tub and fill it to your chin.” His voice is soft, but Gray knows he means it, just as well as he knows neither Rogue nor Sting would interfere. All they want is to take care of him.

Warmth blooms in Gray’s chest, and his stomach swoops pleasantly. “Good,” he answers honestly. “This is…”  _ Nice. _ “Thank you.”

Rogue squeezes his hand. Sting presses a kiss to his temple. Natsu tightens his arms around him.

“Anytime.”


End file.
